1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for a case, more particularly, and to a case with randomly adjusting handle which discloses a structure to provide the handle for spinning and moving in the horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The handle of luggage case usually uses in one-way as the moving trace being parallel the case. The luggage cases of various designs, used by people for the containment and transport of articles such as clothing and the like, have been in existence for hundreds of years. Recently a category of luggage cases has appeared that includes a pull out handle and a set of wheels, thereby allowing a user to roll his or her case along the ground while grasping the horizontally disposed extended handle.
Although these types of luggage cases are convenient, the moving of handle is not the most convenient or comfortable way for the users hand to use the luggage case. Currently, the users hand must be twisted ninety degrees from its normal orientation in order to grasp the existing horizontal pull handle. This twisted position can be fatiguing after a short period. Additionally, the pull out handles on many luggage cases do not pull out far enough for the users foot, particularly a tall user, not to trip over the case as he or she is walking.